My past, your present, Our future!
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Kate has lived in Narnia for 4 years and needs to find her purpose...but what will happen when 4 siblings enter the land she now calls home? I know its been done but humor me please...
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"_RUN KATE...GO RUN!" Her sister screamed at her. She looked back in horror as a pack of wolves closed the gap. They would reach them in seconds._

"_NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Kate screamed at her sister. How did we get stuck in this mess? Her sister smiled at her, but the fear was in her eyes. "KATE TRUST ME! JUST GO...PLEASE...GO..."She shoved her slightly to push her forward and then she turned to face the wolves. Kate ran without looking back. She just ran, tears spilling for her sister and the knowing they would never see each other again. Then a haunting scream filled the air and Kate stopped. "Sara" she whispered and dropped her head. How did this happen? The sound of wolves howling returned her to the present situation and she continued running. _

_Kate wasn't aware how long she was running but her legs were cramping in pain and her chest begged for air. After what felt like hours, Kate decided to rest. She allowed her emotion for her sister to come and she cried for who knows how long! She was alone and scared and then more howling caused her to jump. She was surrounded by wolves. Grey and huge with teeth sharp as knives. She back up slightly and the leader laughed._

"_What's the matter? Huh...afraid?" he asked with a small hint of anticipation in his voice. _

"_S..s..stay back!" she ordered._

"_Or what?" and he lunged for her and all she could do was scream._

Kate woke with a start. She had had that dream almost every night for the last 4 years...since is happened. She was still here, in Narnia. Currently she was lying in the snow under a large tree. Sitting up she took out some of the food Mrs. Beaver had prepared for her. The beavers had helped her alot in the last 4 years. As had Mr. Tumnus. Ever since that night. The night she lost her only family. She can clearly remember that day, the day she came here. She didn't like to think about it so she shook her head to clear it.

Standing up, she wiped the snow from her purple velvet dress that Mrs. Beaver had made her. Like she said, they helped alot. They were the one who found her crying in the woods when she was 10. She refused to talk for almost a month but with the help of everyone, Beavers, Tumnus and Rabbit, she came out of herself. But she never stayed put. She was always sneaking away. On more than one occasion the same wolves that had captured her sister had almost gotten her. She was 14, almost 15, and last night she decided to go see Mr. Tumnus but remembered that he had gone somewhere on a visit so instead of going back to Beavers dam se stayed outside.

She made sure all the snow was gone from her dress and ran her hand through her hair. She kept if short as of 4 years ago because it got in the way when fighting. She now had short, chestnut brown hair stopping just below her ear. It had a natural curl to it which she liked. She had blue eyes that mixed with green and her skin was pale except for the few freckles that lived there. Sighing, she decided to check if Mr. Tumnus was back. Just before she was about to pass the lamp-post she heard a scream. Running she stopped before coming into view. She was shocked.

There standing with Mr. Tumnus was a girl! An actual girl. When the beavers found her she was a half conscious but she did hear those exact words come from Mrs. Beavers mouth and in the 4 years she had been here she never saw another human being except Jadis, and that was only for a few moments. But now there was. She looked about 10 and had short brown hair too. She spoke with an English accent, like Kate. She noticed the scared look on Tumnus' face. She had seen the same on the night they first met. Kate watched while Tumnus invited the little girl, whose name she heard to be Lucy, and walk off in the direction of his house.

"_What is he doing?" _Kate asked herself. Jadis, the 'Queen' had forbidden the existence of humans in Narnia and it was through good luck and acquired skill that Kate had lived this long. Mrs. Beaver had said it was because Aslan had plans for me but I never believed in all that stuff. Like they prophecy. 2 sons of Adam and 2 daughters of Eve would come and rid us of the white witch. One of the first questions she had ever been asked was where her siblings were, they of course assuming that she was one of 4.

Kate followed Tumnus and the girl back to his house, she waited a few hours and was almost nodding off when the door burst open. She sat up and watched Tumnus drag the poor, scared looking girl, down the embankment of never ending snow and disappear into the trees. Deciding talk to him later she went back to Beavers Dam.

"Where were you!" Mrs. Beaver cried as she entered. "Around" she said innocently.

"Well you could have left a note!" said Beaver irritated. Kate smiled and went to sit in the corner where she kept her thing. "You'll never believe what I just saw..."

"Mr. Beaver actually coming home when he's told!" she said causing Kate to giggle.

"No, that would be impossible...actually I saw Tumnus...he was...well...he was talking to...a...girl" Beaver stopped. She spun to look at Kate.

"As in a human?" she asked, shock and excitement clear in her voice. Kate nodded.

"Well who was she?" Mrs. Beaver questioned. "I don't know...I planned asking Tumnus but he left suddenly pulling the girl with him...I'm going back tomorrow to find out!" Suddenly the door opened and in came Mr. Beaver and Badger. Kate greeted both before excusing herself. She was tired from last night and wanted to get some sleep and that is exactly what she did.

Kate had over slept so by the time she got up the Beavers had gone on their usual errands. Quickly writing a note saying she was going to Tumnus' she grabbed some food and went to the door, grabbing her small dagger that Mr. Beaver had given her. She never went anywhere without it. She was too scared to. She grabbed her cloak and went quickly out the door. She was halfway to Tumnus' when she spotted the same little girl from the day before except now she was pulling a boy, about her age, behind her. Their talk slowly faded and soon it was quiet once more. Kate needed to find out who they were and walked quickly the rest of the way to Tumnus' house. As she approached, he was already leaving, with a very worried look on his face. She decided to wait so went in. Within the hour he returned.

"Kate...i...What...What are you doing here?" she asked, again panicked, looking over his shoulder.

"Who's the girl Tumnus?" she asked. This only made him more agitated. Suddenly there was laughing behind him and Tumnus spun to see 5 wolves blocking the entrance. Tumnus backed up so as to shield Kate from harm. Kate knew the next voice anywhere.

"Why hello there!" Morgrim said. Kate shuddered at the sound. The two things that scared her where the Witch's wand and wolves.

"Tumnus..tutututut...You know it's illegal to talk to humans...So I suppose you're going to have to come with us..." Two of the other wolves jumped for him quickly over powering him and dragging him from the house leaving Kate with Morgrim and the other wolves.

"How long's it been...4 years?" he laughed. Kate started backing up but one of the wolves came up behind her growling. She shuddered and faced Morgrim. "Take her too" he said and immediately she was being pulled by the skirt of her dress to the door. She knew it was pointless to run. If she complied she might live that bit longer. As she left Morgrim started trashing the house. There was a sleigh outside and Kate was forced onto it and was brought to the Witches Castle. "Here it goes again!"

**AN: I KNOW SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE DONE THESE ALREADY BT I WANTED TO TRY SO...REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"BEAVER!" Tumnus called as he arrived at the Dam. No reply so he decided to go to Badgers house instead. And of course there he was. "Beaver!" he said. Beaver looked up. "Tumnus? What's the matter?"

"She...she's coming...for me..." he managed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who Tumnus?" Badger asked.

"Witch...she's coming...for me..." Beaver and Badger looked confused. "But...Why?"

"Because...I helped...girl..." Beaver cut him off "You mean Kate?" he asked worried. He had treated her like a daughter since they found her. Tumnus shook his head. Badger gasped. "You mean...another one?" Tumnus nodded and Beaver fell silent with shock.

"Here..." Tumnus said handing Beaver a Handkerchief with the initial 'L' on it. "Her name is Lucy...she will probably come back soon...give her this...She'll understand!" Beaver looked at it and nodded. "I must go...and if I don't see you again...It was nice to have met you!" and without another word he left.

Beaver and Badger sat there for maybe 10 minutes in silence before Beaver decided to go home. He was half way there when he decided to go looking for Tumnus and ask him about this 'Lucy' when he got to the door however it was hanging off its hinges and he knew he was too late. Hanging his head he whispered a small prayer to Aslan to protect him and turned to head home. He got the edge of the embankment when he heard a noise. He turned and stood stock still. Since he was born he had heard the story but even though he said he believed he never thought it would happen now!

Walking towards Tumnus' house were 2 boys and 2 girls, Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. He studied them quickly. The eldest was a boy, around 16 maybe with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next was a girl, older than Kate but not much, with shoulder brown hair and big lips. The next boy looked about Kate's age and had dark black hair and narrowed eyes. The youngest was a girl, younger than Kate, with short brown hair and big eyes. He wasn't sure which one was Lucy until the youngest girl ran forward to the house and the blonde boy yelled "LUCY!" following after her. The four of them went into the house.

Over head, a bird was watching the scene with the Beaver. He 'psst'ed the children from the house and Beaver knew this was dangerous. Very dangerous! The 4 emerged from the house and started following the bird. He had to stop them. Making a rustling noise, the four stopped dead in their tracks. The oldest boy was standing protectively in front of both girls. The other lagging behind. Beaver came out from behind a snow mound.

The eldest made his way forward towards Beaver, hand out as if teasing him with food. Beaver had had enough!

"Well I ain't gonna smell if that's what ya want!" he said startling all of the children. The boy mumbled a sorry while the others laughed and Beaver turned to the youngest. "Lucy Pevensie?!" he asked holding out the white material. Lucy took the handkerchief from Beavers paw.

"Hang on! This is the hankie I gave to Mr...."

"Tumnus!" Beaver finished and she nodded. "He got it to me just before they took him..."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked worriedly. Beaver look around, not wanting to be over heard said "Not here!" He continued on ahead but when he noticed he wasn't being followed he looked back. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...we were just talking!" The oldest boy said. Beaver spoke in a whisper "That's better left for safer quarters" And they followed him. They walked for maybe 10 minutes before Beaver spoke again.

"So if she's Lucy...then who are you lot?"

"Oh sorry...I'm Peter..." said the boy with blonde hair. "And this is Susan and Edmund..." he said pointing to the two other siblings behind him.

"Oh, so Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy?" He asked. Peter nodded.

"Is it much farther?" Edmunds disgruntled tone came. Beaver looked back. "Not much but we don't want to caught out here after nightfall!" They walked for maybe 20 more minutes before Beaver's Dam came into view.

"Oh Blimey! Looks like the old girls got the kettle on! Nice cup of rosy lee..."

"It's lovely!" Lucy stated. Beaver was one to accept a compliment and thanked her kindly before walking down the slope towards it. There was another beaver waiting outside when they arrived.

"Beaver is that you..? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again..." But her word fell short when she saw the Pevensies. Beaver went to stand next to her. "Look at my fur...you couldn't give me 10 minutes warming!" she scolded as she ushered them into the house. They were all sat before Mrs. Beaver talked.

"So where did you find them?" she asked. Mr. Beaver looked down. "Tumnus...he...the White Witch got him!" Mrs. Beaver had been holding a plate and dropped it at his words. Mr. Beaver went to her. "Darlin' what's the matter?" She struggled to find the words.

"Kate...she...she went to visit...visit Tumnus..." Mr. Beaver's hands dropped to his sides and all four Pevensies noticed the change in atmosphere. "Um...who's Kate?" Peter asked. Mrs. Beaver looked too shocked for words so Mr. Beaver talked.

"She um...Ok...You know the way there are no Humans in Narnia!" the four nodded "Well that's not really true...! Kate's here" The four looked confused. "Let me explain...about 4 years ago...Kate and her sister Sara came to Narnia, don't ask!" he said cutting off Lucy, who was about to speak "She never told us...we found her crying in the woods when she was 10...it took her a month to talk and when she did all she said was her name and 'she's gone'" putting air quotes around the last two words.

"Yo mean Sara?" Susan guessed. Beaver nodded "When Kate finally did talk she told us that her and Sara were in the wood when the witch approached them...when they didn't go with her she got mad and sent her wolves after them...Kate escaped but Sara stopped to distract them and she was killed..." Lucy and Susan had tears in the corner of their eyes and Peter and Edmund looked horrified.

"We took her in..." Mrs. Beaver said, breaking her silence "And she stayed here...most of the time...she likes to wander...but she always comes back...even when they're chasing her...she knows she has a home here...Oh Beaver what is she's..." But Mr. Beaver stopped her. "No! Kate's strong...she can handle herself..."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Peter asked. Beaver answered "Nah...they'll have taken him to the witches house and you know what they say there are few that go in..." but looking at his wife he stopped. He looked at her again and she whispered "But there's always hope"

"There's a right bit more than hope...Aslan is on the move..." he looked around expecting them to gasp or something but Edmund voiced their thoughts.

"Who's Aslan?" Beaver nearly choked. He only stopped laughing when his wife shoved him. Looking at the children he realised "You don't know do ya?"

"Well we haven't exactly been here very long!" Peter replied.

"He's only the king of the whole wood...the top geezer... the real king of Narnia...see he's been away for a really long while...but know he's back...and he's waiting for you near the stone table..."

"He's waiting for us!" Lucy asked. Beaver started ranting about how they didn't even know what was happening. Mrs. Beaver settled him and he began.

"Aslan's return...Tumnus arrest...the secret police! It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us!" Susan asked offended. Mrs Beaver calmed her. "No! Not blaming, thanking you!"

"There's a prophecy...When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sit in Cair Paravel in thrown...the evil time will be over and done..." Susan made a remark about rhymes and Mrs. Beaver jumped in. No one noticed Edmund sneak through the front door.

"It has long been foretold, that 2 sons of Adam...and 2 daughters of Eve would defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia..." The children looked shocked. "And you think we're the ones?"

"Well you better be 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your Army!" Beaver exclaimed. "Our army!" Lucy exclaimed Edmund heard none of the rest. He marched his way through the snow, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. He trudged up the mountain until he reached an open plain. At the far side was a large icicle formed to look like a castle of some sorts. Edmund was happy to be out of the snow that came to his knees and on a flatter surface, although it was slippier. He made it to the gate of the 'castle' when he heard his name. Ignoring it he went in.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kate and Tumnus were pulled from the sleigh by one of the queens dwarfs, Ginnabrik. He led them into the Ice Castle and a chill that had nothing to do with the cold shot up Kate's spine. The last time she was here so was her sister. Shaking the memory from her head she walked through the familiar courtyard and into the entrance hall up the stairs and into the 'Royal Chamber' where the queen normally stayed and where she was when they entered. She looked down in their direction when she heard the door open. She had been expecting them.

"Ah...Tumnus right?" She asked getting up from her throne and walking toward them. Tumnus just nodded. With every step she took towards Kate, her body tensed. "And did you break my laws by talking to a human?!" she asked is her bitter sweet voice. Tumnus mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that faun?" she asked. Now Tumnus raised his head. "I said...I do not serve you" load enough to be heard but quiet enough to sound scared. The Witch raised a hand and a minotaur came over. Strike that 3 things make Kate nervous, Minotaur's with giant axes being another one.

"Show this faun what we do to those who do not follow the rules" she said sweetly and Mr. Tumnus was led away. Now it was Kate's turn. "Ah, Kate isn't it?" she asked. Kate nodded. "How long has it been?" she asked. Kate kept her gaze on the floor, her breathing getting quicker. "Kate?" she called quietly. She lost her patience and roughly turned Kate's face to look at her. Kate tried not to look her in the eye but failed. "You will answer me when I speak to you, understand..." she asked but Kate was paralyzed with fear. A sharp blow to the side of her face knocked her back to her senses and to the floor.

Tears escaped before Kate could stop them and before she had time to gather herself she was being pulled up by the Queen. "So the question is...do I kill you now...or Later?" Kate really didn't want to die but she was afraid to speak. Jadis hovering over her did not help the situation. Turning away Jadis walked back to her thrown leaving a scared and confused Kate standing there. She was half way to the thrown when she called "Take her to the dungeons...she may have a use later..." someone roughly shoved Kate forward put she didn't fall over. Her cheek burned in pain and her lip had burst. She could taste the blood on the inside of her mouth.

She was led to the dungeons where a Minotaur, fear remember, chained her legs to the floor a little too hard. It hurt to try and twist them so she just sat there, thinking about the little girl and the Beavers. After a while a very bruised and battered Mr. Tumnus was led in. He too was chained to the floor but seemed to be unconscious which was probably a good thing judging from his injuries. His face was severely bruised as was his body and his lip too was bleeding. Kate held her hands around her knees pulling them close to her chest and putting her head down. She knew she had a bruise because her face hurt like crazy. She sat in silence, praying to Aslan for the first time to protect her.

.

Edmund walked into the court yard of the Ice Palace and was startled to see so many statues. He went to step over one but was flipped onto his back when the statue moved actually revealing itself to be a wolf.

"Be still stranger or you'll never ,over again...who are you?" he growled.

"I'm Edmund! I met the queen in the wood...she told me to come back here...I'm a son of Adam!" he said desperately not wanting to die. Suddenly the wolf moved off him.

"My apologies, fortunate favour of the queen...or else" he paused to look at Edmund "not so fortunate!" he led Edmund into a sort of entrance hall and up a steep flight of steps made completely of ice. Edmund noticed that everywhere looked like this. The whole place was made of ice. The queen was nowhere in sight when he entered with the wolf. Edmund took the chance to sit in the thrown at the top of the steps in the chamber they had entered. Suddenly the queen appeared to his left.

"Like it?" she asked nicely but her tone was off.

"I...uh...Yes...Your Majesty" he added the last part quickly. "I thought you might!" she said quietly as she sat down.

"Tell me Edmund...are your sisters def?" Edmund was surprised by the silliness of the question "Eh no" but she continued.

"And your brother...is he...unintelligent?" Now this question he was ready for "Well I think so but mom..." but the atmosphere changed dramatically and the queen stood before him shouting

"**HOW...DARE YOU COME ALONE...**" Now Edmund was pleading "I tried!" he begged.

"After I ask so little from you!"

"But they just don't listen to me!"

"Couldn't even do that!" she carried on as if Edmund didn't exist. Edmund had to try.

"I did bring them half way! They're at the little house at the dam...with the Beavers..." he looked at her for any sign of change in her features. The atmosphere lightened slightly

"Well... I guess you're not a total loss then!" she said turning her back on him. But Edmund kept talking "I...I was wondering...could I maybe have some more Turkish delight now?" Ginnabrick laughed as the queen turned to him. "Our guest is hungry..." Ginnabrick removed a small blade from his waist and held it Edmunds back. "This way...for your NumNums" As they walked away the queen called her wolf. "You know what to do!" a howl rand through the air and Edmund watched as 10 others charged after the leader out of the castle. What have I done? He asked himself.

Ginnabrick led Edmund to the dungeons. When he entered he saw two other in there. A half man half goat wearing a red scarf looking extremely beaten in the far cell. In the one closest the door was a girl, his age, his a large bruise on the right side of her face. She had short brown hair and was average height and weight. He face, usually pretty Edmund assumed, was streaked with tears and her eyes were red. She looked up when Edmund entered. She gave him a small smile when he looked at her but her eyes shifted to the Minotaur behind him and she looked away scared. He noticed she would flinch slightly when he banged the cuffs into the floor. Finally the three were left in peace. Tumnus had woken by now and Kate had shifted herself to be near him.

"Really...I'm fine..." she was whispering to the worried half man. He was shaking his head, clearly not believing her. The food they had been given was horrible, neither Kate or Edmund eating any. The silence had gone on long enough and Kate talked first.

"Hey..." she said trying to catch Edmunds attention. When he looked up she smiled at him. "I'm Kate...you are?" she asked encouragingly.

"I...I'm Edmund..." Ed couldn't believe it. He was probably fighting for his life and here he was getting tongue-tied by this girl. His cheeks, he knew were flushing terribly, but Kate ignored it. "Edmund...well this is Mr. Tumnus..." _so that's what a faun looks like!_ Edmund thought. Tumnus nodded his head in recognition, but saw something in Edmund.

"Your Lucy Pevensie's brother?" he asked and Edmund nodded. Kate knew where she had seen him before. He was the one being pulled by Lucy the night before. "Yes...you have the same nose..." he said. Edmund sniffed remembering his family and the danger he put them in. Kate and Tumnus seemed to sense his mood.

"Is your sister alright?" he asked seriously. Kate looked at Edmund waiting for his answer. She couldn't help but notice him. His hair was black as night and his eyes were telling her stories of fear and worry. He had a cute face in her opinion and she knew he would one day be handsome. He thoughts were interrupted by Tumnus.

"Is your sister safe?" he asked slowly. Suddenly a howl rang out around the castle and again he noted how Kate flinched. All Edmund could reply was "I don't know" before the queen entered. All three moved back to their relative sides as she entered turning on Edmund.

"My police tore that Dam apart..." Kate froze. _Beavers Dam?_ "Your little family are nowhere to be found!" Edmund was now crumpling under her gaze but he seemed to perk up when she said she hadn't found his family. She reached down, pulling him by the front of his top and lifted him from the floor. "Where did they go?" Edmund didn't want to hurt his family so said "I don't know"

Kate and Mr. Tumnus looked at one another briefly. They watched as Edmund was dropped to the floor, causing Kate to gasp. "Then you are of no further use to me!" The witch raised her wand over her head and both Edmund and Kate screamed "NO!" only Edmund exaggerating. "The beaver said something about Aslan..." his words hung in the air. Kate stared at him. He had literally given her only family left the death sentence. She glared at him and Edmund noticed this. Tumnus was watching Edmund with fear and annoyance.

"Aslan...where?" she asked. But Edmund was battling whether to say or not following the looks he got from Kate and Tumnus. When he couldn't answer, Tumnus jumped in "He's a stranger here your Majesty...he can't be expected to know anything..."His comment earned him a sharp strike of Ginnabrick's cane.

"I said...Where is Aslan?" Edmund looked at Kate whose eyes were screaming at him to keep his mouth shut!

"I don't know...I left before they said anything...I wanted to see you!" he said trying to make her believe. "GUARD" she called and the Minotaur came in. Kate looked away from him. "Release the faun..." He went over and started banging Tumnus' cuffs. Kate didn't watch but she heard Tumnus' small cries and whimpers. Edmund wanted so much to make sure she was alright! Tumnus was dragged in the queen's feet.

"Do you know why you are here Faun?" she asked. Tumnus tried to sit up. " Because I believe in a free Narnia..." Kate and he made eye contact for the smallest second before the queen spoke.

"You're here because he..." pointing at Edmund who was looking at the floor, guilt controlling his body. He could feel Kate staring "turned you in...for sweeties" Kate looked at Edmund shocked and horrified. He refused to make eye contact with her and was aware of her anger. "Take him upstairs..." Tumnus was dragged from the room. He looked once at Kate, smiling reassuringly before he disappeared through the door.

The queen turned to Ginnabrick "And ready my sleigh...Edmund misses his family...bring the girl too" She walked out leaving Kate and Edmund alone. He looked over at her she was still looking where Tumnus was taken. "Kate I..." she held up a hand to stop him. "Don't Edmund...please...don't!" He nodded and looked down and she ignored him.

After maybe 10 minutes the Minotaur came in to release them. She again started shaking when he came close and as soon as Edmund was released the two were brought the entrance. As they walked through the statues Kate noticed a new edition. Mr. Tumnus screaming in pain as he was turned to stone. Edmund reached for her hand to pull her along but she couldn't move. Tears were in her eyes but she couldn't look away. The queen got annoyed and walked over to them.

"And unless you want to join him...move!" she said. Kate wouldn't look away from him though. Edmund pulled lightly on her hand but the queen had enough. She caught Kate by the arm pushing her towards the sleigh, but Kate caught her foot in something as was sent tumbling across the floor. She let out a gasp as she fell on her wrist. Edmund was at her side instantly, helping her up. Although she was thoroughly pissed at him for hurting Tumnus and the Beavers she couldn't deny how much better she felt when he came up to her. He helped her into the Sleigh but were forced to sit on the floor, and as there was little room they had to sit together, which worked too to keep them warm although once out of the castle gates the temperature picked up ever so slightly!

"How's your wrist?" Edmund asked. She shrugged but winced when he touched it. "It's probably sprained...It should be fine!"

"T...thanks" He looked at her and noticed she was shivering. He gently put an arm around her pulling her closer to him, to which she complied. He leaned down and whispered "I'm so sorry Kate" and she smiled and nodded. She believed he truly was sorry so she sat in his arms for the rest of the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Peter, Susan and Lucy had just escaped from the wolves and were now barrelling the hole.

"I can see why Kate's sister didn't survive!" he whispered to Susan who had a worried look on her face. "Whoa!" Lucy had fallen over some sort of rock but when she looked at her feet she realised they were animals...stone animals! Beaver went over to one of the larger ones, Mrs. Beaver following. When the Pevensies looked closer they saw it was a badger. All over the clearing, stone animals littered the snow.

"What happened here?" Peter asked. But a sound behind them made them turn.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the white Witch!" a fox said as he jumped down in front of them. Beaver got angry. "Take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters!" The fox seemed amused. Peter had stepped in front of both girls blocking them from harm.

"Relax...I'm one of the good guys" the fox said although Beaver wasn't convinced. "Yea...well you look an awful lot like one on the bad ones!" The fox was growing impatient.

"An un fortunate family resemblance...look we can argue breeding later...right now we've got to move..." The sound of wolves coming closer made Peter trust the fox enough not to get them killed. "What did you have in mind...?" The fox smiled.

"Climbing anyone?" he nodded towards the tree. Peter understood and hoisted Susan up first. She then dragged Lucy up beside her and kept on climbing, Peter and the Beavers not far behind.

The fox waited patiently for the wolves to enter. When they did, they surrounded him. "Greetings gents...Lost something have we?" he asked calmly. Morgrim growled.

"Don't patronise me!" he snarled. "I know where your allegiance lies...we're looking for some humans..."

The fox laughed "Humans...here in Narnia...now that's some valuable information don't you think?" Another angry snarl ripped through the air as one of the wolves caught the fox in his teeth almost causing Lucy to scream but Peter stopped her.

"You're reward is your life..." Morgrim laughed "It's not much...But still! Where are the fugitives?" Peter and Susan exchanged scared looks. It only took one sentence and they would all be dead! And Peter didn't think the Fox could hold out much longer.

"North...they ran North..." he said sadly. Morgrim believed him and took off with the others. The fox was thrown to the side as they left. Peter made sure they had left before getting down from the tree and running to the fox. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine!" he whispered trying to get up. Peter helped Susan and Lucy from the tree. Lucy went over with Mrs. Beaver to check him. "Thank you!" she whispered.

"Well technically I didn't lie. You were up north..." she giggled and Peter and Beaver went to gather wood. Once the fire was started Mrs beaver started cleaning him up.

"Are you sure you're alright?"Lucy asked, He chuckled. "I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite but OW!" Mrs. Beaver had pulled on a very sore part. She scolded him for moving.

"Thank you for your kindness...but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for..."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure my queen and an honour but time is short...and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops..." The Beavers let out a small squeal.

"You've seen Aslan?...Oh what's he like?" they asked.

"Like everything we've ever heard...You'll be glad to have him by your side during the Battle with the White Witch..." Susan decided to quench that thought now.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch" The fox looked around at Peter.

"But...King Peter! The prophecy..."

"We can't go to war without ya!" Beaver cut in. Peter was torn. These people obviously thought he was their King and he wanted to help but "We just want our brother back!" he said sadly. "And Kate" whispered Mrs. Beaver.

.

So the next morning the 3 Pevensies and the Beavers set off at sun up. The made it to a mountain top when Beaver spoke. "Ok...Aslan's camp is near the stone table...just across the frozen river..." he said pointing to what seemed like a universe away.

"It's so far!" Peter said. "It's the world dear! Did you expect it to be small?" but Susan answered "Smaller!" and they continued on. They got half way across the plain when they heard a noise behind them. Peter was carrying Lucy as she was getting tired. But then Beaver shouted.

"HURRY UP...COME ON" He yelled. "

"QUICK BEHIND YOU IT'S HER!" Yelled Mrs. Beaver and Lucy jumped from Peters back and ran with her siblings. The sound of sleigh bells was growing closer all the time. After what seemed like a lifetime of running, they finally made it to the edge of the woods. They stumbled a few times before finding a small cave. The sound of the bells stopped and there was an eerie silence. After a few moments Peter spoke. "I suppose I'll go look..."

"NO!" beaver shouted in a whisper. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" Beaver instead left and again there was silence until he suddenly popped his head into the cave again, causing Lucy to scream. "Come here come here....I hope you've all been good cause there's someone here to see ya!" Peter led the way out of the small cave and when he looked up he saw a large man dressed in red, with a large smile and white beard on his face. He chuckled when he saw their stunned expressions.

"We thought you were the witch" Peter said. He apologised but Susan spoke "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?"

"No...Not for a long time" he said sadly but he smiled "but the hope that you've brought your Majesties...has finally started to weaken the witches power...still I dare say you could do with these..." he smiled and lifted the a large bag from his sleigh. Lucy got very excited. He started with her.

"The juice of the Fireflower..." he said handing her a small crystal bottle "One drop will cure any injury...Now I hope you never have to use this!" he said handing her a small dagger. It looked just like the one Beaver gave Kate. Lucy stepped back and Susan was called forward.

He handed her a bow and arrow in a holder "Trust this bow...it will not easily miss...and though you don't have a problem making yourself heard..." He handed her a Ivory horn, with a lion's head engraved into the mouth of it "Blow on this...and where ever you are...Help will come..." She said thanks and Peter came forward.

"The time to use these may be near at hand..." He said handing Peter a sword and Shield both engraved with the Lion symbol. "Thank you Sir!" he said as he un sheeted the sword.

"Remember these are tools...Not toys! Bare them well...Well I must be off...winter is almost over and things tend to pile up when you've been gone a 100 years..." he said putting the large bag of presents onto the sleigh again. "Long live Aslan...and Merry Christmas!" and he was gone.

Then Peter realised something "He said Winter's almost over..." He turned to look at them "You know what that means...No more ice!" and the other realised what he meant and Beaver led the way to the river. By the time they got there the ice had already started melting.

"We need to cross...NOW!" Peter said dragging Lucy to the edge. Susan was unsure but Peter pushed on and she followed. They got t the edge of the river and Peter went to step on the ice but it cracked.

"Maybe I should go first...!" Beaver offered. "Maybe you should..." Peter agreed. They walked steadily and slowly across the ice when suddenly some fell from above. Lucy looked up. "OH NO" They were being surrounded by wolves. "RUN" Peter yelled and the almost made it to the other side when Morgrim jumped out. Another wolf caught Beaver. "Peter!" Lucy called, obviously scared. Peter reached for the sword and pulled it out. Morgrim laughed.

"Put that down boy! Someone could get hurt...Leave now while you can...and your brother leaves with you..."

"Stop Peter maybe we should listen to him..." Susan said but Peter never lowered his sword. Morgrim chuckled "Smart girl" but Beaver had other ideas. "Don't listen to him...Kill him..."

"Silence..." Morgrim growled at Beaver "Or you'll never see the girl again either..."

"Kate" Mrs. Beaver whispered. Morgrim advance on them, pushing them towards the edge. "Aw come on...this isn't you're war...all my queen wants is for you to take your family and go..."

"Look! Just because some man in a red coat gives you a red sword it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled "Just drop it!" but he refused.

"What's it gonna be son of Adam...I won't wait forever and neither will the river..." Lucy looked up at the frozen waterfall and noticed it was starting to crack. "PETER!" drawing his attention to the new problem facing them. Peter looked around helplessly. "Hold on to me..." he said as he lifted the sword over his head and drove it into the ice. The next few seconds lasted hours and eventually the water broke through, causing the ice to fall and that caused a huge wave of water to throw the Pevensies, the Beavers and the wolves into the now rushing stream.

Water clouded Peters vision but he could feel both girls holding onto him for dear life. His lungs were bursting for air and thankfully his hand broke the surface and then air. Both girls gasped when their heads came over the surface but Peter felt Lucy slipping. Trying to keep his own balance and hold Lucy proved difficult. The Beavers were steering them to the far shore. One they got off Susan noticed Lucy was missing.

"LUCY" she screamed at the rushing water. "LUCY" Peter stood in fear that he had failed yet another sibling. "Has anyone seen my coat?" came a voice and there was Lucy. Peter wrapped it around her and they made their way into the forest that looked a lot greener than anything they had seen so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

They were in the sleigh for maybe an hour. With every passing minute the temperature increased. After a half hour Kate no longer needed Edmunds warmth and slightly pulled away from him. She still wasn't totally over what he had done but she had forgiven him slightly. Once off the frozen lake, the sun broke through the clouds blinding her. She raised a hand to cover her eyes but she noticed a glare from Jadis. Dropping her hand she put her head down.

The sleigh stopped suddenly causing Edmund and Kate to lurch forward, both almost falling out. "S..sorry..." Edmund mumbled as he pulled away from Kate where he had landed on her. Jadis Kicked Edmund so he fell backwards onto the grass. Kate jumped out to help him and both stood there, looking at Jadis. She motioned for them to go ahead of her and they did. They made is to the side of a waterfall and Kate gasped. She knew now where she was but she couldn't believe it. The frozen river was flowing, hard and fast and the waterfall was leaving off small droplets as it crashed down, causing Kate to smile.

The queen on the other hand wasn't smiling. She looked furious. "It's so warm out" Ginnabrick said tugging at his winter clothes. He cowered under her fierce gaze and mumbled "I'll go check the sleigh" and wandered back the way they had come. Then there was a voice behind her. "Your Majesty" A pack of wolves had entered their small group and Kate's heart rate had quickened and she unconsciously grabbed Edmunds hand. In the mouth of one of the wolves was a fox.

"We found the traitor...he was rallying your enemies near the shuddering woods..." the wolf continued as the fox was thrown at Jadis' feet. "Ah, nice of you to drop in, you were so helpful to my wolves last night...perhaps you can help me now..." She stared him down. "Forgive me your Majesty..." she scoffed.

"Don't waste my time with flattery..." she started but the fox cut her off. "Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you!" he turned his head to Edmund. Edmund just stood there and Kate gave his hand a squeeze to make sure he was still there. The queen glared at Edmund and stepped towards the fox, twirling her wand threateningly. "Where are the humans headed?"

The fox just looked back and forth between Edmund and Kate. Although not as friendly with him as she was the other Narnians, she still knew him and she could only guess what was coming next. The queen raised the wand to strike but Kate grabbed her arm "NO!" Jadis, infuriated, forcefully pushed Kate back, hitting her head. Edmund jumped forward, screaming NO at the same time.

"The beaver said something about the stone table and that Aslan had an army there..." The fox hung his head and Kate almost groaned in frustration. _Why Edmund? WHY?_ But she knew he only said it to protect the fox. Edmund stepped aside and helped her up. She leaned on him as the blow to her head had made her dizzy. Jadis looked at them.

"An army...Thank you Edmund...you know I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty...before he died" The wand went into the air and Edmund yelled NO! But Kate turned away, he face in Edmunds shoulder. She heard footsteps approach and look up to see Jadis. She brought a hand back a caught Edmund in a full force blow across his face. His cheek was red and his lip bruised slightly but he didn't move. In that moment Kate's fear was momentarily clouded by anger.

"Think about whose side you're on...Mine...or theirs..." Kate finally looked up and saw the statue of the now dead fox. She allowed a small number of tears fall as Jadis turned to the wolves.

"Go on ahead and gather the faithful...If it's war Aslan wants...then it is a war he shall get..." The wolves took off leaving Edmund and Kate alone with Jadis. "We shall walk for now..," Edmund was about to argue that Kate was in no condition to but she squeezed his hand and whispered she was fine. Jadis took off ahead, Ginnabrick following behind. Kate was getting a headache from the fall but pushed through it. Edmund never let go of her hand, an act she later thanked as they walked through the forest and the light was minimal and the pain in her head was affecting her eyesight.

They walked for the rest of the day until dusk. Neither Edmund nor Kate had eaten anything and were both extremely weak, especially Kate. They reached a camp and Kate grabbed Edmunds arm, although she was already holding his hand, for extra support. The camp was full of Minotaurs and ogres. Dwarfs were making weapons and others were planning with maps.

"Tie them up somewhere..." Jadis said as she walked into a large tent. Two very large, rough hands or paws grabbed Kate's arm. She winced at the contact and kept hold of Edmund. She was tied to a tree and so was Edmund. The strangest sensation came over her when their hand left each others. Like she was alone. Shifting himself Edmund turned to face her. Kate notices that everything was getting dull and fuzzy.

"Whoa Kate...come on...stay with me..."Edmund said having noticed how ill and weak she looked.

"My...my head...hurts...so...tired..." she said. Edmund didn't like this. He felt very protective of her and she was scaring him. "No Kate, look at me...Kate!" She lifted her head slightly and looked at him. He looked worried. But that's all Kate saw as her vision went black and she was no longer aware of what was going on.

Edmund panicked. _Why did she collapse? He couldn't do this alone! She had to wake up. _"Kate?" nothing. "Kate!" he whisper yelled and still nothing. Ginnabrick came over. "Is our little prince comfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed...Special treatment for the special boy...is that want you want..." He laughed and turned to Kate "...or maybe her?" he asked going over to the unconscious Kate. "Don't touch her!" Edmund said before he could stop the words. Ginnabrick smiled and laughed pulling Kate's head back. "Why not?" he threw her head forward and walked away laughing. Edmund put his head back. "I'm sorry...If anyone's listening..I'm sorry!" and he watched as the workers went about their work.

The camp work on and Kate never woke. Edmund was starting to feel the sleep he had missed when suddenly a scream shifted him. Kate was screaming in her sleep. And whatever she was dreaming was hurting her terribly. Edmund tried in vain to wake her but she wouldn't. Ginnabrick had had enough and come over to gag her. Her screaming stopped slightly but she was still whimpering and tears came from her eyes. Edmund wanted so bad to hold her but he couldn't. He instead watched as she cried before falling into a sad and restless sleep.

.

Aslan approached Peter where he stood looking out towards the ocean and the castle sitting on the coast. "That is Cair Paravel, Castle of the four thrones, at one of which you will sit Peter, as High King...You doubt the prophecy?"

"No...That's just it...Aslan I'm not who you all think I am..."

"Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley...Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat!" Peter smiled. It seemed like so long since he had. "Peter...there is a deep magic more powerful than any of us can ever imagine that rules over all of Narnia...It defines right from wrong...and governs all out destinies...yours and mine!" he took a breath and looked down.

"But...I couldn't even protect my own family..." Peter said.

"You brought them safely this far!" he sighed "Not all of them..."

"Peter I will do what I can to protect your brother...but I need you to consider what I ask of you...I too want my family safe..." suddenly a horn sounded around the campsite and Peter knew straight away. "Susan!" he cried and ran down to the river where he had watched them go to earlier. As he approached he saw Lucy and Susan up in a tree and 2 large wolves snapping at their legs.

"Get back!" he yelled drawing his sword. The wolf got annoyed. He was the one they had met on the river. "Come on...we've been through this before...we both know you haven't got it in you!"

"Peter...look out!" Susan called drawing his attention to the second wolf circling him. But Aslan and some troops turned up and disabled the second one. Orieus went to kill the other but Aslan stopped him.

"You may think you're king...but you're going to die...like a dog" and he jumped at Peter only to impale himself on Peter's blade. Aslan allowed the other to go and turned to the troops."Follow him...He'll lead you to Edmund and Kate!" and the others took off, leaving Aslan and the siblings alone.

They returned to camp after the knighting ceremony and had a late dinner. There was no word from the search party by nightfall so Peter decided to go to bed. He could not however sleep. He was afraid what condition they would find Edmund in. He realised that he didn't even know who Kate was but the Beavers had become good friends to him and his sisters and they were obviously worried about her. He tossed and turned and he eventually fell into a restless sleep.

.

Edmund was awake despite the hour. Kate hadn't woken up since her screaming and he was really starting to worry. The camp was still busy and there were still soldiers walking around. Kate stirred a few time in her sleep but never woke. Her face was stained with dirt and the tear tracks were visible. Edmund had been unable to sleep. He wanted to make sure no one touched her as a few of the others were watching both of them. On more than one occasion, Ginnabrick showed up just to annoy or attack Edmund, pulling his head back to hit the tree. Kicking dirt at him. Slapping his face. Like now. He was pulling at Edmund, trying to annoy him.

Suddenly a wolf ran through the camp whimpering. Edmund noted the sound out hooves. And the whole camp filled with Centaurs and other creatures in red armour. The lead centaur stopped in front of Edmund and Ginnabrick, drawing his sword. Before he knew it, Edmund was being cut free. He looked at Kate and went to help her. One of the Fauns cut her free and Edmund carried her but the Centaur took her. Edmund was told to get on his back, which he did and Kate was handed to him. He held on to her as they took off at blinding speeds. She seemed to relax more in Edmunds hold and just before they reached Aslan's cam she whispered "Edmund" but he did notice her breathing was heavier and she was taking shallower breaths.

It was almost dawn when they arrived. Through the few rays of sun Edmund could see the sea of Red and Gold tents that covered the mountain. He didn't spot the Lion until they stopped. He slid down from the centaurs back holding Kate. "She needs help" the centaur said and a female one stepped forward taking her from Edmunds arms. He suddenly felt very empty. He watched as she was brought into one of the tents and he turned to the lion.

"Edmund I presume" he said calmly. Edmund nodded. He had an idea who this was but was afraid to speak. "I am Aslan...Orieus..." He turned to the Centaur who had recued Edmund. "Would you give me a moment?" he bowed and left. Aslan turned "Follow me" he said and Edmund did. They walked to a small hill beside the camp before Aslan stopped. Edmund only had one question though.

"Will Kate be alright?" he asked. Aslan smiled. "Yes, I believe she will...she just needs some rest and she should be fine...you obviously care for her..." Edmund blushed but nodded.

"Do not be afraid or ashamed by love Edmund...it is the most powerful thing we have...and the love for our family is the strongest we will know..." Edmund knew what he was getting at and hung his head. "I'm sorry...I let everybody down...I almost got them killed and for what!" he shook his head. "They hate me...don't they" Aslan sighed.

"No Edmund, they do not hate you although they are disappointed...as I'm sure you're aware they have every right to be..." Edmund nodded. "But let us not dwell in the past...what happened i before now is gone and we cannot change it...it is our future that we must try to change..." Edmund nodded but then he heard him name. Looking down he saw Peter, Susan and Lucy looking at him and his heart soared when he seen them. He knew he had hurt them but hopefully in time they could forgive him. We walked to them, Aslan following. When they reached his siblings Aslan spoke, Edmund kept his head down.

"What's done is done...There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed..." and with that he left the reunited siblings. Edmund couldn't look at them. "Hello" he said quietly and to his shoes. And suddenly small arms were around him and hugging him. Lucy squeezed her brother and she never wanted to let him go. Susan was next doing the exact same thing. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "I'm a little tired" it was true. He hadn't slept in 2 days and spent last night trying to make sure Kate didn't fall off the centaur.

"Get some sleep..." Peter said motioning to the tent. "Where's Kate?" he asked. "Don't worry...she's fine...she's sleeping..."Susan calmed him but she noticed the edge to the worry in his voice and the look in his eyes. He turned and walked towards the tent Peter had motioned to.

"And Edmund...Try not to wonder off!" he smiled and walked into the tent. He did however hear Lucy whisper "I wonder if Ed's got himself a girlfriend?" Peter laughed but Susan said "Just because you don't" that quietened Peter causing Edmund to smile. He really missed his siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"_Come on Sarah...I want you to meet someone..." Kate called as she pulled her sister through the snow. _

"_Kate...I'm not sure about this..."Sara said looking at the castle. She sensed an edge to the atmosphere but she could not let her sister go alone. They made it to the gates and Kate led the way in. For a 10 year old girl she was as brave as they came and this is why Sara was with her. She wasn't sure where she was. One minute they were by the sea playing and Kate ran off. She came back a minute later shouting that she had been gone for hours. She pulled Sara into the cave and suddenly she was in a forest. Now she was in an Ice Palace._

"_She should be around here" they were in a courtyard filled with statues of various creatures that Sara couldn't recognise. Her scared feeling didn't ease it infact got worse. Then a woman stepped into the courtyard. She was tall, icy pale skin and black eyes. "That's her!" Kate whispered. The queen stepped forward._

"_Where are your brothers?" she asked quietly. Sara looked at Kate who looked confused. She had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that the wrong answer could mean bad things so Sara answered. "They are still in the woods...we'll get them..." Sara pulled Kate along with her. They got to the gate before Kate spoke "We don't have any brothers..."_

"_She Kate...I have a really bad feeling...Trust me! We have to get back, is it this way?" she pointed to her left and Kate nodded. They got to the cliff they had entered through but it was sealed. Kate started to panic but Sara pulled her along. They walked for maybe 10 minutes when a howl rang out across the sky. Sara started running as did Kate and they could feel the wolves gaining on them. Sara knew what she had to do._

""_RUN KATE...GO RUN!"she screamed at her little sister. She looked back in horror as a pack of wolves closed the gap. They would reach them in seconds._

"_NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Kate screamed at her sister. Sara tried to smiled at her, but the fear was in her eyes. "KATE TRUST ME! JUST GO...PLEASE...GO..."She shoved her slightly to push her forward and then she turned to face the wolves. Kate ran without looking back. She just ran, tears spilling for her sister and the knowing they would never see each other again. Then a haunting scream filled the air and Kate stopped. "Sara" _

_._

Kate woke panting for air. "Stupid nightmare!" she whispered to herself. She removed her hand from her face and felt where she was laying. It was a soft comfortable bed. She looked up. She was in a red tent, sunlight coming through little cracks in the ceiling. She was also wearing new clothes. She looked around and noticed she was alone. "Edmund?" she whispered. No reply. She sat up quickly, regretting it as the pain in her head caused her to become dizzy. She lay down as the tent opened.

"Oh thank Aslan you're alright!" Mrs Beaver said coming over to her. Kate smiled at seeing her. She had missed her. "It's great to see you too...Where am I?"

"Oh we're near the stone table...This is Aslan's camp. How are you feeling?" Kate shrugged.

"I've been worse" She sat up, slowly this time. "Where's Edmund? Is he alright?" Mrs. Beaver smiled. "He's with his siblings having breakfast...Which I think is exactly what you need too!"

Kate smiled "Please!" She put on the brown sandals at the foot of her bed and followed Mrs. Beaver out of the tent. The sunshine blinded her for a moment, her headache not completely gone but she got over it quickly. Some of the soldiers around smiled at her as she passed. Beaver was talking to some soldiers when they approached. "Kate!" He came over and she hugged him. "Are you alright?" she nodded but again her head hurt. "Just hungry"

"Oh right...well the Kings and Queens are eating over there, why don't you join them...I know king Edmunds been worried about you" she blushed slightly and gave a small nod, walking in the direction Beaver had said. As she approached she heard Lucy "Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed!" Then she rounded the corner.

"Um hi!" she said embarrassed. Edmund jumped up to her. "Your awake! At last...How's your head?" she sensed the worry in his voice and the 3 pairs of eyes looking at them.

"Sore...but I'll live...just hungry" Edmund led her to the table. Susan gave a small cough and Edmund was pulled back from his worry for Kate. "Oh sorry...Kate this is Susan, Lucy..." he said pointing to the respective sister. The first thing that struck Kate was how beautiful Susan was, ivory skin with brown eyes and long brown, like Kate use to have. "And that's Peter!" he said pointing to the tall boy near the cliff wall. He was handsome, with blonde hair and blue eyes, well built. He smiled slightly when his name was mentioned.

"And you must be Kate..."Susan said smiling extending her hand. Kate took it. She started eating silently. "This toast is amazing!" Edmund said causing the girls to laugh slightly.

"Make sure to pack some up for the journey back!" Peter said causing them all to look at him.

"We're going home?" Susan asked. "You are! I promised mum I'd keep you three safe..." he said joining the group. "But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help"

"But they need us...all four of us!" she said but looking quickly at Kate said "And you too"

"Lucy it's too dangerous, you almost drowned, Ed was almost killed!" But then Edmund spoke.

"Which is why we have to stay?" Kate looked at him. He was shaking slightly, as was she at the thought of Edmund almost dying, although not sure why"

"I, We've," he said looking at Kate "we've seen what the White witch can do...and I've helped her do it!" he hung his head and Kate caught his hand "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it!" Peter smiled at his brother with pride but before they could continue Orieus approached them. "Kate! Aslan would like a word, when you're ready" she nodded , giving Edmunds hand a squeeze before standing and following Orieus to the largest tent.

"Come in dear one!" a gentle loving voice came, she stepped in and her breath caught. He was the most amazing thing she had seen in all her years in Narnia.

"You wished to see me Aslan?" she said. He smiled and calmness washed over them. "Yes! I wanted to make sure you were alright. That was quite an ordeal you went through."

"I had Edmund..." but stopped blushing furiously. Aslan gave a small chuckle. "You care for him, as he does you, as I'm sure you're aware..." Kate smiled slightly. "Is your head still sore?" She shrugged and Aslan blew a breath on her and her headache was gone and all her fear with it.

"From now on, you shall be Lady Kate and the first lady of the Narnian knighthood..."

"But I" Aslan stopped her. "I know you don't see it yet, but you will someday child...someday. Now you may rejoin the others. I believe they are on the training grounds...a knight needs to practice" Kate nodded and left the tent. Orieus bowed slightly to her as she past having heard her conversation. "I guess you'll be needing one of these!" he reached to the table behind him. He turned back holding a lion emblazed shield and a sword. He handed them to her and she took them in shaking hands. She shouldered the shield and tied the sword belt around her waist. She pulled the sword from the cover and looked at it.

"Thank you" she whispered and Orieus smiled. "Would you like to accompany me to the training field, I am teaching the young Kings how to use one of those" she smiled and nodded walking with him to field where Peter and Edmund were watching Susan and Lucy practice with their bows and dagger. "There you are!" Edmund smiled when she approached. The girls joined their brothers.

"What did Aslan want?" Lucy asked. Kate blushed "He wanted to make sure I was ok..." she didn't want to mention the whole knight thing but Orieus had other ideas.

"She is now Lady Kate, first lady knight of Narnia" he said causing her to blush but the other smiled. "A knight! That's great!" Lucy said. She reminded Kate so much of herself when she was that age, full of excitement and joy, oblivious to the trouble around them. Edmund was presented with his sword and their training began and it was hard.

By lunch Kate, Peter and Edmund were exhausted, although Kate was not as bad as the boys. Susan and she were becoming great friends, reminding Kate how much like Sara she was with her motherly tone. She was thankful that none of them had brought up the topic of her sister, but Edmund kept shooting her small glances. The girls went back to the training field while Kate and the boys went to get their horses. Peter got a beautiful white unicorn. Edmund was given a strong brown horse that was very fast and Kate was given a golden horse with a black mane. She was in love. They race to the training grounds, Edmund winning. Kate watched the two of them sword fight, trotting over to where the girls were.

"They're like big kids!" Kate said both girls nodding in agreement. "Peter's just happy to have him back" Susan said. Beaver suddenly ran onto the grounds. "PETER! EDMUND" I stirred my house their way the girls following.

"The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan" No one could miss the scared look that passed between Kate and Edmund. "Susan, get on my horse, Lucy on Edmunds" Peter said as both girls jumped on their brother's horses and the three took off down the hill. They jumped off and saw her walk in their direction.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kate and Edmund watched as the Witch was lifted through the Narnian crowd, Ginnabrick in front calling "THE QUEEN OF NARNIA...EMPERESS OF THE LONE ISLANDS..." Aslan came out from his tent. The Witch's henchmen set her chair down and she stepped off and walked directly to Aslan, staring at Edmund the whole time. Kate gripped his hand and squeezed it at her words "You have a traitor in you midst Aslan..."

"His offence was not against you!" he replied calmly. The witch had an air of power about her "Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" Aslan growled.

"Do not site the deep magic to me witch...I was there when it was written" he said in a low powerful voice causing the witch to smirk.

"Then you remember well...every traitor belongs to me! His blood is my property..." Peter got mad "Try and take him then..." holding a sword out to her. Some of her henchmen growled at Peter and Edmund started shaking. Kate tried to calm him by rubbing her thumb on his hand she was holding.

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my right..." she looked Peter up and down "Little King!" She turned to Aslan "Aslan know that unless I have blood as the law demands..." she turned to the crowd "ALL OF NARNIA WILL BE OVERTURNED AND PERISH IN FIRE AND WATER" the crowd gasped and Jadis turned and pointed at Edmund "That boy will _**die**_ on the stone table...as is tradition" Edmund was at this pointing breathing heavily. His siblings were looking at him scared and Kate simply held his hand taking in the Witch's words. _Edmund can't die!_ was the common thought amongst the 5. "You dare not refuse me!" she finished. Peter was looking at Aslan with pleading eyes to save his brother.

"Enough!" Aslan growled "I shall speak with you alone!" turning walking into the tent followed by the witch. Once they entered everyone fell quiet. After a few moment they realised they would be waiting a long time and people sat down. The Pevensies hadn't taken their eyes off their brother and Edmund was still looking at the ground. "Edmund?" Kate whispered trying to get him to do something. Instead he crumbled, pulling Kate down as he was still holding her hand.

"Oh Edmund..."Susan fell beside her brother putting an arm around him. Lucy had sat too but Peter looked down at his family. "I'm sorry..." Edmund whispered. Peter and Edmund locked eyes and he sat with the others in front of Edmund. "No Ed, I'm sorry..." Edmund looked at Peter confused. "For what?"

"For pushing you away...if I wasn't so hard on you then..." But Edmund stopped him. "Peter I knew what I was doing. It was my own fault...I hurt you guys and I'll never forgive myself for that...and now I'm doing it again, hurting you" Susan had a small tear in the corner of her eye which she quickly wiped away. Lucy looked worried and Kate said nothing. She just held his hand while they waited. Everyone sat in the same position not moving. It seemed like hours and maybe it was, before Aslan and the Witch rejoined the group. They all jumped up and Lucy caught Edmunds free hand. Peter and Susan shared a quick scared look before looking at Aslan.

The Witch passed the group eyeing Edmund and Kate holding hands. She scoffed silently to herself and walked back to her chair. Everyone was waiting for Aslan to speak.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood..." Applause broke out and Kaye hugged Edmund before she knew what she was doing. Letting go quickly he was embraced by Lucy and Susan. Peter looked like he had aged 10years in the last few hours but was smiling none the less.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked. Aslan growled so fiercely that the ground shook. The witch dropped into her chair and the Narnians jeered her as she left. Narnians surrounded them to congratulate them. Only Lucy noticed Aslan's sad expression as he turned back into his tent. Kate too slipped away from the group. She decided to allow Edmund some time with his family. She went to sit on the hill overlooking the sea; the same one Peter talked to Aslan on. She sat there for a while just looking at the ocean. It reminded her of her last day on Earth before everything she knew changed. A tear escaped when she remembered Sara but more for the fact she was forgetting. Forgetting things about her, things a sister should know. She was startled from her thought by Susan.

"There you are! We've been looking for you, or should I say Edmund was" Kate blushed and Susan smiled and sat beside her. "Are you alright?" She sounded like such a mother. "I'm fine" Kate whispered. Susan didn't believe her. "Well if you want to talk, I'm here..." Kate smiled at her and sighed. "I was thinking about Sara" Susan placed a hand on hers.

"I can only imagine what that was like...losing her...If I lost Lucy or Peter or Edmund for that, I don't know what I would do!" Kate nodded not replying. Susan asked the dreaded question.

"What was she like?" Kate tilted her head to the sky. "I'm starting to forget" She shook her head trying to gather her thoughts "I mean I remember bits about her but not everything. I remember she had long hair like me" Susan looked at her "Well before I cut it, it was like yours. And she was like my mother, much like you are to the others" Susan smiled shyly "But I can barely make out her face and things I should know like her middle name and her birthday are gone" She took a breath "I'm a terrible sister! She gave her life to save me and look how I repay her. I forget her" a tear escaped down Kate's face.

"You can't say that. You have never really talked about her because it hurt right?" Susan asked and Kate nodded "Well then, maybe it you tried you might remember..." but Kate shook her head. "I can't" she said and Susan put an arm around her. "It's alright, but when you're ready, I'm here."

"Thank you Susan" she said wiping her remaining tears. "Not a problem! So is there something between you and my baby brother I should know about?" she asked teasingly breaking the tension and causing Kate to blush, heightened by the setting sun casting a golden red glow over them.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give the protective big sister talk. This is the happiest I've seen Edmund in a long time and I believe you are a big part of that" Kate looked down "I don't see how! I mean he helped me more than anything"

Susan smiled "Exactly. At home mum always turned to Peter or me for help regarding Ed and Lucy as children. He hated that fact but with you, I guess he feels protective about you, like watching over you is his job..." Kate looked at the ocean and smiled.

"I thought a knight protected the Kings and Queens, not the other way around" Susan laughed. "There's a first for everything..." Lucy had walked up the hill and found Kate and Susan talking. She was about to call Edmund when she decided to go over to them. "I hope you're being nice Susan" she joked as she sat down. Susan smirked at her and Kate smiled. "I was just telling Kate how protective we are of our brothers"

"Oh yes! Very protective" she laughed and Kate and Susan joined in. "Bur seriously, Edmund really seems to care for you" Kate smiled. "And we would like to ask you something..." Lucy started looking at Susan who nodded, giving Kate the impression they had discussed this earlier "We wondered, we know no one can replace Sara but if you want, you can be our sister" Kate looked between them and smiled. "I'd really like that, that you!" Lucy leaned forward and hugged Kate and Susan joined in.

Down below Peter had seen his sisters talking to Kate. Edmund noticing his gaze followed his eyes and saw the same, smiling at the sight. "I wonder what they're talking about" he said to his brother. Peter smiled. "I'd hazard a guess at you!" he laughed at Edmunds expression. "Don't worry Ed, I'm sure they're being nice" punching his brothers shoulder lightly. Ed looked back the girls who were now hugging. "You really like her, don't you!" Peter asked not mockingly or teasingly, just simply stating the fact. All Edmund could do was nod. Peter smiled and watched as the girls stood and walked down the hill towards them. Edmund straightened up as they approached.

"Hey...what's going on here?" Peter asked as they approached. Lucy answered "Nothing really...you have a new sister though" she said nudging Kate.

"So you asked her then..." they nodded and Peter waked forward. "Welcome to the family..." Kate smiled as she hugged him. It felt like what she imagined a brother's hug would feel like. "I've never had a brother so this is a new experience and thank you for asking me" He smiled and walked away Lucy and Susan following, allowing Kate and Edmund a minute alone.

"So...why did you leave earlier?" Edmund asked. Kate shrugged "I wanted to give you some time with your family..." He smiled but Peter called that dinner was ready. Neither of them missed Susan slapping him for interrupting. "We'd better go" Edmund said starting to walk away. "Edmund?" he stopped to look at her. She quickly kissed his cheek. "I realised I never said thank you...for everything you did for me while we were with the White Witch, so thank you!" she smiled before walking over to where Susan was sitting. Edmund felt his cheek and smiled going to join them.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of talk and laughter. The Beavers were delighted when she told them of The Pevensies offer and by nightfall she was exhausted. She was sharing a tent with Lucy and Susan and left to go to sleep with them. As soon as she lay down she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kate woke early the next morning to an empty tent. "Susan?" she looked to where Susan should be but it was empty. "Lucy?" Lucy's bed was also empty. "I have to tell the boys..." and as if they heard the two ran into the tent. "Susan...Lucy?" They both looked at Kate. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. I just woke up! I was coming to get you...what's going on?" Edmund looked at Peter. "Do you think it's true?" he asked and Peter left the tent and confused Kate behind. Edmund smiled slightly at her before following his brother out of the tent. Kate changed quickly and followed Edmund. She found him and Orieus outside Aslan's tent, Peter joining them. She caught the end of his sentence "He's gone"

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she approached them. Edmund answered "A tree keeper came to us this morning...Lucy and Susan sent her...Aslan died last night!" Kate looked at Peter and Orieus for some sign that Edmund was joking. They both bowed their heads and Kate looked away wiping the small tears that came to her eyes. Peter was looking at the map of the battlefield in front of him. Edmund spoke.

"You'll have to lead us!" he said clearly. "Peter there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you!"

"I can't" he sighed in scared tone. Kate stepped forward as Edmund spoke again "Aslan believed you could...And so do I!" Those words seemed to kick Peter into reality. Orieus addressed them.

"The witches army is nearing sire...what are your orders?" Kate was now at the table looking over the map. And suddenly Peter was in action. With the help of Orieus and his knowledge of battle and Kate with her knowledge of the area they had planned everything. Peter called a meeting to explain his plans while Kate and Edmund went to practice one last time. They practiced till noon when they went back to get ready, hoping their practice warmed them up and prepared them for the upcoming battle. One they were suited they got on their respective horses and headed to Beruna the battle field. Edmund and Kate were going on the rocks after a small argument with Peter.

"But I'm a knight! I should be in the battle!" Kate protested. Edmund was already being forced to stay on the rock as it was safer in Peter's opinion and not wanting to upset his brother he complied but had suggested Kate stay there too. Peter knew he was worried for her so he decided it was her place.

"Look Kate! You're family now and I protect my family! If the girls were here then they would be there too. Now please, fight from the rocks!" She nodded and agreed. "That's blackmail". Before walking away she said to him "Is this what having you as a brother is going to be like?" he smiled. "I'm afraid so" she smiled before going to tell Edmund she was joining his troop on the rocks. She did, however, miss Edmund mouthing 'Thank you' to Peter before they took off. The journey to Beruna took an hour. They positioned themselves where they should be and waited. Edmund and Kate and Edmund were standing head of the archers on the hill top overlooking the army below. Peter and Orieus were standing on a rock, jutting out from the grass creating a small platform at the head of the army.

A griffin flew over head and landed next to Peter. "They come your Highness, in number and weapons far greater than our own!" Peter tried to hide the fact he was worried. "Number do not win a battle" Orieus stated. "No" Peter agreed "But I bet they help!" From their position on the hill, Edmund and Kate saw the army approach before the others. "Were there that many before?" he asked. All Kate could do was shake her head. "I thought not"

The first to appear was a minotaur, followed by easily a thousand soldiers, mainly dwarfs or minotaurs, or something incredibly big and strong. The Witch appeared in the crowd. She was being pulled by 2 polar bears and was in an old roman style carriage. She no longer wore her ice blue dress but a golden one, the neck of which was cover in, Kate realised with a lump in her throat, was Aslan's mane. Peter looked up at Kate and Edmund once before raising his sword causing the Narnians to cheer. The Minotaur in front of the Witch raised his axe having the same reaction Peter had except once he lowered it the soldiers nearest the front took off towards the Narnians. The Narnians waited for Peter's signal. Peter flicked his sword and a large flock of birds flew over head each carrying a boulder. Once over the Witch's army **(W.A)** they dropped them but the soldiers had seen them and now were shooting arrows at them. Peter turned to Orieus.

"Are you with me?" he asked as the W.A. drew ever nearer. "To the death" he replied. Peter turned to face the oncoming crowd. Lifting his sword above his head he shouted "FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" and he and Orieus led the troops forward. The seconds seemed to last for minutes for Kate and Edmund, who waited with the others for the moment of impact. And just before it happened the world went silent. The first to meet were the Cheetahs and the snow leopards. And then chaos!

The only way Kate knew where Peter was, was because of his white unicorn. She stood out against the red and black that was the battle in front of her. It raged like that for maybe 10 minutes before the Witch led the rest of her troops in. Edmund knew now was the time. "FIRE!" he yelled and a female centaur shot a flaming arrow into the sky. It exploded and a phoenix appeared. It swooped down and made a wall of fire, staling some of the W.A. until she came quickly dousing it with her wand. Peter turned. "FALL BACK!" He called over the cries "DRIVE THEM TO THE ROCKS!" A horn sounded and Edmund and Kate turned. "That's the signal...come on"

They ran down the mountain and prepared themselves for the approaching battle. The archers lined the rock edge and Edmund raised his sword. When the W.A. approach the area he lowered it and the sky rained down with arrows. Kate spotted Ginnabrick too late and watched as he shot the unicorn Peter was riding. Peter was thrown forward losing his helmet in the process. Orieus followed Edmund and Kate's gaze and saw Peter on the ground. Peter was dazed from the fall and when he looked up the Witch was closing in on him. But then Orieus was jumping over him. "STOP" but it was too late. Orieus took down the Minotaur in front first and made his way to the Witch. Peter watched in horror as he wand connected with him and he was turned to stone before him.

Peter looked around him. Narnians were falling everywhere. And the W.A. had made it to the rock and both Kate and Edmund were not in a frenzy of fights. The Witch took down 2 griffins and turned her attention to Peter. He looked to his brother "EDMUND! THERE'S TOO MANY...GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE GIRLS AND GET THEM HOME" Kate had been fighting a dwarf at this point but still heard Peter's call. She seen Beaver pull Edmund by her. He was about to pull her with him but she jumped down to lower ground to help Peter. Then Edmund noticed the Witch, as did Kate. She ran forward and Edmund ran across the cliff top. He got there before Kate. Coming down he missed and the battled for a few seconds but before Kate could get there a blue light erupted where Edmund stood. Peter and Kate exchanged scared looks and watched as the Witch swung her now broken wand at Edmund. Everything happened in slow motion.

Kate knew what was going to happen and no matter how hard she tried her feet wouldn't move. She watched in horror as the Witch stabbed Edmund. She heard her own cry and Peter's mix together. Then Edmund fell and everything returned to normal. Blind rage and pain shot through Kate and Peter, but he was battling a Minotaur at the time and Kate was closer. She ran at the Witch and engaged in a sword fight that lasted only a few moments. The witch got the upper hand and Kate was knocked off her feet and sent tumbling down the slope, hitting her newly healed head and wrist. She heard Peter call her name but couldn't answer. Kate could still see the fight from where she was and watched as Peter battled the witch with the same pain and anger in his eyes.

Kate stood striking the first enemy near her. She watched Peter from the corner of her eye. Her wrist hurt like crazy everytime she blocked a blow. Then she saw Peter fall but thankfully he got back up. But that one lapse in concentration had cost her and she was blown backwards by an ogre. Before she could catch her a roar sounded around them and her opponent was distracted long enough for her to strike. She looked up and saw Lucy and Susan with Aslan and more soldiers, including Mr. Tumnus. Peter had almost forgotten about the Witch until she stuck him again. The new army raced down the hill to their aid. Kate watched as Peter was knocked in his back, the witch towering over him. And then Aslan was there. He took down the witch with one strike and then it was a blur.

Everything around her blurred and she saw Lucy and Susan run to Peter. Throwing her shield aside she ran to where Edmund last stood and found him clutching his wound, gasping for air. "Edmund...it's me...come on stay with me" she begged tears coming before she could stop them. She hadn't notice Ginnabrick sneak up on them. "NO!" Susan called firing at him. She took him down and the three ran to Edmund and Kate. Peter was a white as a sheet when he saw him. Susan removed his helmet and Lucy took the crystal bottle from her hip. Kate was rubbing Edmunds face with her thumb "Come on Edmund" Lucy put a single drop into his mouth and he was quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Edmund gasped for air after what felt like the longest moment in history. Peter lunged and wrapped Edmund in a hug, tears of joy flowing down his face. As he pulled he smiled "when are you going to learn to do as you're told?!" They laughed and hugged again, the girls joining in. Kate was about to pull back when Susan pulled her in. When they broke apart Susan looked at her hand. "Kate...You're bleeding!" She had forgotten about her head, caught up in Edmund.

"It's fine really!" but now she noticed it she couldn't stop and she now felt the pain in both her head and wrist. "You're not! You're as pale as a sheet" She said all four of them standing. Lucy had run off to help the wounded and Kate was aware of the 3 sets of eyes watching her.

"really...it's nothing some sleep won't fix!" she tried to smile and started walking away the others following. They met Aslan by the end of the mountain. "Well done! You led them well Peter" he smiled at Aslan's words and once Lucy rejoined them the headed back to camp. Kate was tired and lagged slightly behind the others, focusing on not falling through blurry vision and a major headache. "Susan's right! You're not fine!" a voice said in front of her. She had at this point been pinching the bridge of her nose trying to figure out away to make it go away. She knew she wouldn't been conscious much longer.

"Really! Don't worry, I'm fine...you're the one who was stabbed, how are you?" She looked up to see Edmund smiling, looking the picture of health. That juice Lucy gave him must be good. "I'm perfect but I can't say the same for you!" Kate was starting to feel unconsciousness falling and wanted to get back to the camp before she passed out. She stumbled slightly and Edmund jumped to catch her. "See, You're not fine!" She pushed off him. "I am I stumbled that's all" Edmund stayed next to her incase she 'stumbled' again. They were maybe 5 minutes from camp and the others were well ahead by now. Kate couldn't fight the pain anymore and stopped. "Kate?" she fell. She did hear Edmund call her name again but then nothing.

Edmund had seen her stop for what he presumed was to settle her head "Kate?" but then he saw her fall to the ground. "KATE!" he jumped down by her side and tried to wake her. "Kate...come on Kate..." it reminded him on the night at the witches camp and he remembered she had hit her head already. He needed Lucy. The rest of the troop had walked on ahead but he had to try.

"LUCY...SUSAN...PETER...SOMEBODY?" A faun straggling behind the group came running at the call. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Go and get my sisters, tell them it's Kate! Hurry please!" he watched the faun go and turned back to Kate.

It took the faun only a few moments to get to the camp "Your Majesties....Your MAJESTIES!" He called running through the now curious crowd. Peter, Susan and Lucy turned to look at the worried faun. "What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Your brother sent me...he said it's Kate?" Peter and Susan looked at one another. "Her head!" and the three took off back the way they had come. Orieus followed them and they soon found Edmund on the top of the hill. What they did notice was he also had blood on his hands. Lucy ran forward and administered the Fireflower juice. Once Kate took a deep breath Orieus lifted her and ran back to camp Lucy and Susan following behind leaving Peter and Edmund where they stood.

"She'll be fine Ed! Don't worry!" He nodded "I know and Peter?" he looked at him "sorry...for not leaving when you asked..." Peter smiled "Same old Ed!" and the two set off back into the camp. Susan informed them that Kate was resting and was fine and they all went to wash and change. Edmund went to see Kate later that night. She was awake but still in bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine Edmund!"

"You had me worried there..." she blushed slightly "Sorry...I was trying to make it back before I passed out...but Lucy's juice cured everything so I'm perfect now" Edmund smiled. "I hear we're going to Cair Paravel tomorrow...excited?"

"Yea but I'm worried" Kate looked confused "About what?" she asked sitting up, slowly.

"I' worried I won't be a good king...I mean most of the troops here know what I did to my family and I don't know if I can win their trust back!" he came and sat on the edge of the bed. Kate took his hand.

"You'll be a great King Edmund, trust me!" He squeezed her hand and she returned it they had both been leaning in when Lucy entered "You're awake!" she said. Edmund gave his sister a small scowl but Kate laughed. "Yes, thank you! But I am hungry!" she said. Lucy said there was food ready and left Kate and Edmund again. He stood offering her his hand which she took. They were just about to leave when Kate stopped. "Are you alright?"he asked but she leaned up and gave him a single kiss before stepping back. "I'm perfect!" She giggled slightly and pulled him from the tent. They ate their meal but Kate decided to go back to sleep. Edmund walked her to her tent and gave her one goodnight kiss, seen by the other 3 Pevensies. Edmund walked into his own tent with the biggest grin on his face.

"You are NOT to tease him! Do you hear me Peter?" Susan said seeing the glint in her brothers eye. "Of course not!" he smiled. Susan sighed before she and Lucy took off into their tent for the last time.

.

The next day everyone was busy packing up their things. The tents were taken down and the soldiers said their goodbyes. Kate had been asked if she wanted to live in the castle to be near her 'family' and she accepted and the Beavers didn't mind. They said goodbye and the 4 Pevensie's, Kate, Aslan and a few other knights went ahead to Cair Paravel. It was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. They were each shown to their rooms and then Aslan showed them around.

Kate spent the next week exploring everything in Cair Paravel. But the one place she loved more than the rest was the Library. She loved books and was now on great terms with the Badger that looked after the books. She was excited for the upcoming coronation of the Pevensies. She had read some of the books about Narnian history, about the old Kings and Queens before Jadis. Edmund would often watch her from behind the shelves, he too finding the Library to be one of the greatest places in the castle. Kate pretended not to notice but she knew he would watch her.

Lucy and Susan really had become her sisters. She even began to open up about Sara to them. Peter too had been incredible to her. Making sure she was ok, constantly checking on her and his real sisters. For the first time in a long time she felt like she belonged. She just couldn't believe that in a few days he adopted brothers and sisters would become Kings and Queens of Narnia.

And that day was today. It was 2 weeks since the Battle with the witch and Narnia was starting to return to normal. All the people had gathered in Cair Paravel to witness the crowning of the Pevensies. Kate was wearing a velvet purple dress, purple being her favourite colour, and her hair and been curled. She barely recognised herself. She walked into Susan's room where she was getting ready. "Susan?"

"Come in Kate!" Lucy called. Kate entered to see her sitting on Susan's bed. She was wearing a sliver velvet dress and a red cloak. Her hair was styled similar to Kate's. "Kate you look amazing!" Kate blushed and thanked her and Susan came out. The only word was breathtaking. Her hair was clipped up simply at the back and her dress, silver and blue, fit her perfectly. "Susan...you look amazing!" Susan smiled and walked to the mirror, Kate following. Lucy joined them.

"We all do!" she said and they broke into laughter. There was a knock at the door and Peter walked in. "Are you girls ready...Wow!" his sisters laughed at him. He had a blue tunic on and a gold cape. His hair its normal blonde, perfect state.

"Why Peter...don't you look dashing!" Kate joked. He smiled blushing slightly. "You look very handsome!" Susan said passing her brother. Edmund entered "Are they still looking in the mirror?" he asked pretending to be annoyed. He had a on a silver tunic and his hair was its usual state. "Nope were ready!" Lucy said. Peter left and Susan and Lucy followed. Only now did Edmund see Kate. "Well...what do you think?" she asked blushing at his staring. "Wow!" was all he said and Kate smiled dragging him by the hand after his sisters. "I'm not being responsible for you being late!" she said.

She stopped when she saw Peter, Susan and Lucy getting themselves ready and told them she would be up the front. She walked in ahead of them and stood off to the side and watched as the four and Aslan walked through the procession. They stood in front of their respective thrones as Aslan spoke. The Beavers and Mr. Tumnus followed behind, carrying the crowns.

"To the glistening eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant!" Tumnus placed the silver crown of her head and walked to Edmund as Aslan spoke.

"To the great western wood I give you King Edmund, the just!" Tumnus place the Silver crown on his head. He turned to Susan.

"To the radiant southern sun I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle!" He place a gold crown on her head. And finally it was Peter.

"And to the clear Northern skies I give you King Peter, The magnificent" Peter received his Gold crown and the four took their thrones. When Aslan spoke again "Once a King and Queen of Narnia, always a King and Queen of Narnia!" A large cry of long live the King started and a huge applause broke out in the great hall.

The rest of the night was a blur of fun, dance and happiness. Lucy told them that Aslan had left which made them slightly sad but they knew to trust the Lion so continued with the party. This _is going to be a great life,_ Kate thought as Edmund walked towards her. _Yea pretty great!_

.

"What are we doing today?" Kate asked as she joined the Pevensies for breakfast. It was one of the rare occasions they were not busy. Kate had just returned from the Lone Islands as an ambassadors for Narnia and was looking forward to spending time with her family.

"I don't know...What do you want to do?" Peter asked. Edmund decided to enter then. "Have you heard...there was a white stag spotted on the Lantern waste?" He asked his brother. He gave Kate a quick kiss before sitting down. "Well I guess we have something to do!" Kate smiled.

They ate quickly before going to the stables to get their horses. "Are you sure you ladies want to come?" Edmund asked as Kate jumped on Sorel, her horse. "Who else id going to catch it? You?" Lucy said smirking at her brother. Peter laughed and Susan answer "Oh I suppose you will Peter?"

"Of course!" he smiled before leading them out of the castle and across Narnia. They arrived for midday but Edmund was starting to slow down, or should he say Philip was. "Are you alright Philip?"

"I'm not as young as I once was!" he huffed. Kate came back. "Everything alright?"

"Just catching my breath" Edmund said as the others came to join them "Well that's all we'll catch at this rate..." Susan said.

"What was he said again girls?" Lucy asked looking between Kate and Susan.

"You girls wait at the castle; I'll get the stag myself!" Susan said mocking Edmunds tone perfectly. Edmund turned to Kate. "Are you going to let them speak to your husband like that?" he asked smiling at Kate. She smirked "Yea I think I am!" Peter laughed at them and jumped down from his house. "What's this?" he asked looking at the lamppost. It seemed very familiar.

"As if from a dream...or a dream of a dream" Susan said. Lucy turned "Spare oom?" she ran off the other 4 following. "Come on" she said catching Peters hand and pulling him along. They ran until the space became very small and they ended up shoving into one another. Suddenly they were falling and Kate found herself on the floor of a room, the others spread around her. They looked at one another and realised they were their younger selves again. The door opened and a man in his later half of life walked in.

"What were you al doing in the wardrobe?" he asked, not having seen Kate yet.

"I don't think you would believe us if we told you sir!" Peter said. The professor smiled, tossing a ball at Peter. "Try me...hang on..." he finally looked at Kate "Who's this?" he said kindly extending a hand to Kate. "I...I'm Kate sir"

"Do you have a surname?" he asked and she shot Edmund a quick look. "Pevensie, sir. Kate Pevensie" He looked at the four. "We have a lot of talking to do!" he said leading them out of the room and down the stairs to his study. He sat behind the desk and the 5 stood in front of it, Kate and Edmund holding hands. "Alright, talk!"Peter decided to explain about Narnia and the witch and how they were gone for almost 15 years and Ed and Kate were married and so on. Amazingly the Professor believed them.

"You do sir?" Susan said shocked. He nodded "Stranger things have happened...the question now is what we do you do with you my dear?" he said looking at Kate. The Pevensies had only realised this too. "Where are you from?"

"I...I don't know sir...I was in Narnia for years before they came, I don't remember my old life at all..." Edmund looked worried.

"But she can stay here right?" he asked. Kate then noticed her rings. When they had fallen out of the wardrobe all their Narnia possessions had been left behind- the clothes, crowns and swords and such but she and Edmund were both still wearing their rings. She smiled inwardly on herself.

"Please Professor, she's family now..." Lucy said the others nodding. "Well of course she can stay what I meant was what story we shall give you, people will start to grow suspicious" They all looked at each other unable to think of anything. "Not to worry we will think of something, but now let's have something to eat!"

Kate wasn't sure what had happened but she had a good feeling here.

**AN: Obviously there will be a sequel so just wait. Review please I know this story is so over used but I wanted to try.**


End file.
